A Stormy Offer
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ichigo is having a terrible day, trying to avoid the terrible rainstorm that had arrived in Tokyo. However, when Kisshu offers to take her home via his own method, she becomes very wary of him. Will she be able to trust this alien? Kisshu x Ichigo


Well, well, well, I didn't think this one-shot would see the light of day, but I'm glad I was able to get this one done and out... this little Kisshu x Ichigo one-shot was a little something I wanted to make as part of a bigger project, but there wasn't quite enough bare bones for a full multi-chaptered story, but I figured this would suffice for a one-shot. So, here's what I've got! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was not a very good day for Ichigo Momomiya as she was walking out of the Cafe Mew Mew, out of work and ready to get home... during the middle of an unscheduled rainstorm that had happened around the world as the red haired teenage girl shivered.

_"Sometimes, I feel like whoever was put in charge of this universe has it in for me... I mean, it's bad enough I was transformed into a half cat, half human hybrid no thanks to a certain boss of mine, it's bad enough that I have a secret identity, it's bad enough that I got placed in something I didn't want to get involved in... but believe me, there's no worse thing in my life than not paying attention to the weather reports and forgetting your raincoat..." _Ichigo thought to herself as she went under a tree, trying to get away from the heavy rainfall. "Ugh, why didn't I ask Zakuro for a ride home... or better yet, Mint?"

Lightning struck as the red haired teen freaked out a little, clinging onto the tree. Of course, that caused her ears and tail to pop out as she noticed. "I have got to learn how to control these emotions..."

"Aww, is poor little kitty cat afraid of thunder and lightning?"

Ichigo, upon hearing that familiar cocky voice, gave a groan as the familiar green haired alien teleported next to her. "Oh great... as if being trapped in the middle of this storm, waiting for the weather to pass isn't bad enough... now I have to deal with you? Darn it, Kisshu, I'm not in the mood for whatever shenanigans you're trying to put me through."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Kisshu gave a playful grin as he came close to Ichigo and cupped her face. "Besides, with this rainstorm, nobody's here to see us... and I've been in a very particular mood for... strawberries."

"Kisshu, don't you- mmph!" Ichigo's complaint was cut short as Kisshu put his lips on hers, initiating a kiss between the two. Ichigo quickly pushed the male alien away from her as Ichigo growled, trying to pull her Mew pendant out. "Don't make me use this!"

"Oh come on, Ichigo, you're going to overreact over one little kiss?" Kisshu gave a small smirk.

"Darn it, Kisshu, you know perfectly well we're supposed to be enemies!" Ichigo bared her teeth.

"You know we don't have to be like that..." Kisshu looked down, feeling a little hurt. "I am well aware of how this turns out, I flirt with you, give you one small kiss, then you start overreacting, change into your cute Mew form, say some preachful words about how you're going to 'serve me' or something, then we get to a fight, then I try to corner you until either A, the Blue Knight or B, the Mews come, or C, both, then I get distracted, and you send one final attack, and I go home beaten and bruised, thinking about what we're going to do next time. Oh, and there's a monster somewhere in the mix that Pai, Taruto and I make, but as you can see, I don't have a monster with me today."

Ichigo opened her mouth to protest... before pausing as she put her Mew pendant frowned, thinking about it. Kisshu looked over at Ichigo's thoughtful face as he said, "You notice that too, huh?"

Ichigo glared as she put her pendant away. "What do you want, Kisshu?"

Kisshu gave a small smile as he said, "Besides you?"

Ichigo gave a hard, stern nod as Kisshu deflated a little bit, before sighing. "Well... seeing as how you're walking in this rainstorm, I feel particularly bad for you, and figured you'd like a lift home."

The red haired girl scoffed, still glaring at Kisshu. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I teleport you directly to your safe and dry room and I leave. No more, no less." Kisshu said. "So, how about it, kitten?"

Ichigo looked over at the alien, looking at the pleading face he was making. She huffed a little as she thought about it. Ichigo knew that she couldn't trust that cocky alien for a minute... but on the other hand, his offer seemed to be pretty genuine and... kind of sweet. And it looked like the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon...

With a sigh of defeat, she said, "Okay, fine. You can take me home... but only to my home. ON EARTH! Not your home! Are we clear?"

"As crystal, Koneko-Chan!" Kisshu said, surprised that Ichigo even offered to take his offer, but he didn't complain. As far as he was concerned, this was a big chance to make his move. He offered her his hand as Ichigo reluctantly took it. A teleporting portal opened up next to the two as Kisshu took Ichigo across the portal as it vanished from sight.

* * *

The portal, as expected, led straight into Ichigo's room, which Ichigo didn't find herself too surprised about, as she knew that the alien had entered into this room plenty of times to know where everything was. Ichigo gave a sigh of relief as she turned to Kisshu, who gave a nod. "Er, well, thank you Kisshu. At least you gave your word."

"Hey, don't I always?" Kisshu gave a warm smile as he laid down on her bed.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she marched over to the occupied bed, protesting, "Hey, you said you take me home and you'll leave!"

"Yeah, I did say that." Kisshu smiled. "I didn't say WHEN I would leave, though."

Ichigo slapped her forehead with her hand and groaned. "I swear, Kisshu, you are impossible to talk to..."

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't hear me properly, sweetie." Kisshu gave a small grin. "Besides, I'm not going out there... not in that rainfall."

"Wh- YOU LIVE IN THAT DIMENSIONAL SPACESHIP WITH PAI AND TARUTO!" Ichigo protested. "You don't even HAVE to worry about going into the rainstorm!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I stay there twenty-four seven. Besides, it's technically my turn to do observations today." Kisshu said. "And my shift doesn't complete for... I would say... two more hours, tops?"

Ichigo groaned. "And you're going to stay in my room until then? What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, cherish me, kiss me... whatever you want me to do." Kisshu gave a warm smirk towards the red haired girl. "I'm all yours, baby."

Ichigo glared at Kisshu... before giving a small snicker, smirking a little bit of her own as she said, "Did you get that from some movie you watched?"

"Er, maybe a little..." Kisshu said, embarrassed a bit. "I think I botched the quote, but you get the idea. Anyway, please let me stay here, Ichigo. I promise I'll be good and a gentleman this whole trip..."

Ichigo sighed as she looked down and shook her head, the alien giving a warm smile towards the girl. "Okay fine. But if you're going to stay in my place, we're going to go by MY rules, got it? And don't do anything stupid that'll cause attention. If my parents come in and see you, who knows what'll happen?!"

"Don't worry, Kitty, I've seen all of ALF. I think I know what I'm doing..." Kisshu smiled as he snapped his fingers as a hat and some glasses appeared on his hand.

Ichigo blinked a little as Kisshu was putting on the hat. "Didn't ALF end their last season with the government catching him?"

Kisshu stopped a bit as he paused, looking back at Ichigo, before his ears went down. "Well... yeah. But I don't let that sort of thing bother me."

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, if you say so. As long as you know what you're doing. I suppose I can try to get you into a board game until the rain passes..."

Kisshu couldn't help but feel excited upon hearing Ichigo agreeing to let him stay. "Awesome! So, what is this... 'bored game' about? It doesn't seem all that exciting."

The red haired girl gave a giggle and a smile as Kisshu's eyes lit up, thinking to himself, _"Oh Ichigo, how that laugh of yours really inspires me... one day, maybe we can live together like this..."_

With that, Kisshu and Ichigo spent the rest of the two hours playing a little round of shogi as the alien and human began to get close together, having the greatest time of their lives, their differences temporarily forgotten and acting more like a sweet couple playing a game and teasing each other occasionally. And when it came time for Kisshu to go, Ichigo actually wished that he could have stayed, at least a little longer... but that is the life of a Mew, she supposed.

* * *

And with that, this little one-shot is complete! How did you guys like it? I will admit, even though this one was short, it was pretty nice just to get an Ichigo x Kisshu one-shot out of the way, as I do enjoy this little fanon pairing. Here's to hoping there'll be more Kisshu x Ichigo ships like this in the future! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
